Late Night Drive
by theseconstellations
Summary: Cora just wanted normal for once in her life, and who better to go to than Stiles Stilinski - resident genius and crime solver.


Prompt: Late night drive

Word Count:

Pairings: Stora

Notes: 1,604

Stiles was in his room, as per usual, doing what he usually did – playing video games, watching porn, trying to figure out the darach situation… whatever he could do that kept his mind off things. It wasn't like he could really do anything else. People were dying left and right, and yet the only thing on his mind was what Peter had told him and Cora the previous night before. He wasn't stupid, or naïve like some people might have seen him, but he knew something was wrong… that there was a really good chance Peter Hale had been lying. It's not like Stiles had ever trusted the guy before, why was he all of a sudden going to believe anything the guy said? Peter wasn't reliable and he needed a reliable source. But as much as Stiles wanted to be able to, he couldn't muster up the courage to actually just ask Derek about Paige and what happened. So he didn't, he pushed it behind him and ignored the problem, hoping it would go away like he had done so many other times.

He was in the middle of a really good porno and about to do what he did best when there was a noise outside of his window that made him quickly stand up from his desk, shut off his computer and scramble over to his bed. He picked up the English book Ms. Blake had given the class that was on the floor and started reading… well pretending to. When he heard the two feet hit the ground, he assumed it would be Scott or Derek – the only two people who he expected to be climbing through his window, but when Stiles looked up, he was surprised to meet eyes with the familiar brunette that he had been with the other night. "Cora? What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up in his bed and placing the book on the desk next to his bed.

"Were you watching porn?" She asked, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Stiles glared at her, trying to come up with a suitable explanation – he went with denial.

"'Course not, I was… reading. For English, obviously. Which you would know if you actually went to school like any normal teenage girl." He said, getting up form his bed to stand a few feet away from her rather awkwardly.

"I could hear it." Cora admitted, finally giving in and letting out a small chuckle. "I don't have supernatural hearing for no reason."

Stiles could feel himself shifting into defense mode, "Yeah well, whatever Cora." He started moving around his room, awkwardly, moving certain things and trying not to look her in the eye. He didn't often get teenage girls flocking in his bedroom, mocking him about his hobbies, especially not Derek Hale's little sister. The sudden realization made Stiles turn towards her. "What are you doing here, anyways?" He exhaled loudly, finally being able to look at her without wanting to topple over.

She awkwardly shuffled her feet before answering, "I-I need you to do something for me." Stiles could tell by her facial expression that whatever it was had to be something important, otherwise she wouldn't have asked him. Apparently depending on other people was something the Hale's really couldn't cope with. Stiles just continued to look at her, eyebrows hitched upwards, waiting for her to continue speaking. "U-uhm, I need you to teach me how to drive."

Stiles was taken aback a little, this was something that he definitely was not expecting. It wasn't totally unreasonable, and in some ways… kind of made sense - if the situation was different. If people weren't dying or in danger or if Stiles was actually supposed to be trying to stop all these deaths from happening, then it would have made more sense. It just seemed so out of place to Stiles, to do something as mundane as teaching a seventeen year old pure bread werewolf how to drive a stick shift. But before Stiles could even give her an answer, Cora started speaking again, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Look, it's not a big deal if you don't wanna… I know we're not like, friends or anything. It's just that you're the only one who… well, I don't know… has a car? Who can actually tolerate me. I mean, I know I'm not easy to be around, and kind of intimidating or however you want to describe me. I guess everything's really shitty lately and doing a bunch of push ups all day really doesn't cut it when it comes to taking my mind off things. I just… want to do something normal for once in my life."

After she was finished with her speech, she exhaled loudly – like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, and Stiles suddenly felt horrible for ever wanting to deny this girl. He knew it couldn't have been easy and kind of just realized that normal was something none of them were going to get anytime soon. So little things like teaching the girl how to drive wasn't gonna alter life in itself. Stiles shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He told her, watching how her expression changed into confusion, like she was confused anyone would actually do something for her. "When d'you wanna go?" He asked.

She thought for a minute, "Uh, I was thinking we could do it right now?" Stiles looked at her like she had four heads. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

Stiles brought his hand to the back of his neck, in an awkward motion. "Yeah, that's… totally okay. I mean, we can just go down stairs to my jeep. Use the door like normal people." He said, walking over to his bedroom door and opening it for her. She walked out and he led the way out of his kitchen door and into his jeep. They drove until they reached an empty parking lot that Stiles' dad had taken him to when Stiles was first learning how to drive.

"So you know like the basics and stuff right?" He asked, getting in the passenger side. "Y'know. Don't push down on the brakes too hard, let go of the gas pedal, try not to kill us." Cora looked at him, not amused, and Stiles smile faded followed by an awkward cough. Cora proceeded to put the car in drive and the car suddenly jerked forward and then came to an immediate stop. Stiles head flew forward – luckily he had his seatbelt on, but it still hurt nonetheless. "Ouch" he said, rubbing the side of his neck where the seatbelt had pressed into his skin.

"Sorry." She mumbled, a look of guilt on her face. After a few more jerking around and arms flailing from Stiles, Cora started to sort of get the hang of it. So Stiles decided to let her try changing the shifts. "So, put it into drive." Stiles directed her, feeling slightly in charge by giving out commands. "And then you just, shift it up—no, no wait not like that." Cora had brought it downwards and the car stopped. She tried again and Stiles protested.

"Cora, oh my god. Just don't – No, stop." He didn't realize how loudly he was speaking until Cora lifted her hands off the wheel. "Can you please stop fucking yelling at me?" She screamed, running her hands in her hair due to frustration. Stiles flung across the middle of them to put his hands on the wheel and stop them from driving into a tree.

They sat in silence for a little, coming down from how five minutes ago they had been screaming at each other and literally almost died. Stiles looked over at Cora, and she shifted her head so that she could look at him as well. It was weird, like a certain current was flowing through the two of them. Stiles hadn't even seen it coming, and before he could say anything she was scrambling over to his side of the car and kissing him frantically. Stiles didn't think he had ever been more confused in his whole life, but something about it had made him reciprocate the kiss. Her fingers were in his hair, grabbing at the ends of it and Stiles was desperately gripping her hips.

He brushed his fingertips underneath her top, getting used to her cold skin and eventually, Stiles could feel her tongues sliding along his lips, which he let in immediately. It was heated, and he was afraid that when they stopped something embarrassing would happen, like the windows being all foggy, or something worse. Kissing Cora wasn't like anything he had ever experienced. It wasn't like Heather, or Lydia. It was like, she actually wanted to be kissing him, that she wasn't doing it just to do it. So when she pulled away, Stiles was slightly disappointed.

Cora looked down at him and bit her lip. Stiles instinctively licked his lips and gave her one last peck just for keeps. "That was… fun." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, maybe you should come through my window to ask me for favors more often." Stiles smirked and Cora playfully hit his shoulder. She shifted off of his lap and into the driver's seat where she had been before she decided to become a horny teenager.

"I'm gonna drive now." Cora said, looking once more at Stiles. He laughed and spent the rest of the time looking at her and thinking out of all people, why him?


End file.
